Taboo
by dancer199623
Summary: Their beginning...their love...their relationship...their life...only one word can describe it. Taboo. (AU, AH, HEA) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta! Mistakes are mine!**

**Hello everybody! I'm back! **

**This is my new story, Taboo. I am very excited for you guys to read it and I hope you love it as much as I do. But before I let you get on reading….let me tell you guys some things I feel like you should know before you start reading. **

**This is set in the present day, but the relationship between Edward and Bella is a little different. Mainly it's their age difference=15 years. What I think some people will disagree with is their actual ages, but they are a certain age for a reason. If it helps, pretend the relationships are like the ones from like the 1850's or something. The girls are sometimes VERY young and sometimes the man is much older. This is the case for this story. There is nothing sick or wrong about Edward and Bella's relationship, so I don't want to hear how gross you might think it is. I'm telling you now so if big age difference is too much for you, then you may not like this story. Okay, now I'm going to tell you how old Edward and Bella are so you can decide if you wish to read on or not. More details about how their "world" is will come in the next few chapters, so you will better understand how their relationship is legal with the age difference. **

**Edward: 30 years old**

**Bella: 15 years old**

**Okay! I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

"Is it time yet?" I gritted out.

I was sick of watching this shit. Her pain, her sorrow….I hated all of it, and I should have stopped it the first time I witnessed it-three months ago. Watching them put their filthy hands on her, hearing her cry, it broke my heart every time, but I knew we couldn't make snap decisions. Even if I was in love with our new subject.

Bella-my sweet, innocent, little Bella. She was perfect, nothing but pure perfection. And I've spent the last three months watching her go through hell and there was nothing I could do to help her.

"Yes, Son. I know you're upset about all of this but you must do your job. Blowing our cover now is something I know you don't want," Dad said pointedly.

I sighed but knew he was right. Our family-the Cullen family- was known worldwide because of my dad's-Carlisle Cullen-practice in medicine. But there was much more to the Cullen family than that. Our family was an undercover FBI family who saved anybody who was being hurt, had been hurt, or were under control of the Volturi family. They were our biggest enemies.

My sweet little Bella was one of those being hurt and I wasn't going to stand for it any longer. We knew of no mother, only her father-Charles Swan-who had been killed in the line of duty when Bella was only 8 years old. She had been in foster care ever since-abusive foster care. The house she lived in had 7 children-all under the age of 17 with Bella being the oldest at 15. She would be turning 16 in 3 weeks.

"Alright everyone, let's go over the plan," Dad said.

Everyone-Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Mom-including me, sat down at the kitchen table ready to listen.

"Does everyone know their roles?" he asked, looking around the table at everyone.

"Yes, sir. Esme, Alice, and I are on watch for anything that goes wrong or looks suspicious," Rose said.

"And if anything does go wrong, what do you do?" Emmett asked.

Alice answered this time. "We notify all of you immediately."

Dad smiled and nodded.

All the women stay back and keep watch, simply because we want to keep them safe. They are more than capable of doing the job with us, but we don't want to put them in danger unless it's the last resort we have. Lucky for us men, they understand completely.

"Emmett and Jasper?" Dad questioned.

"Guard the doors so no one can escape," Jasper answered.

Emmett nodded in agreement.

Dad turned to me.

"You'll follow me into the house. Your only objective is to get Bella out of the house safely and into the car with you," he said.

I nodded, adrenaline pumping through me.

He stood up with the rest of us following his lead.

"Okay, let's do this, and do this safely," Dad told us.

We all headed towards our cars but I stopped when I heard my mom's voice.

"Edward?"

I turned around and smiled. "Yes, Mom?"

She smiled. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I knew you loved your little Bella the second you saw her. I also know how horrible it's been for you these past few months, watching her go through everything she has. I apologize for that, I can't imagine how hard that would be. I promise when we get her back here, we will all treat her with the love and care that she deserves."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled. "Thank you, Mom. That really means a lot to me. It has been really hard, but I know it will all pay off when I finally hold her in my arms."

"Well then, let's go get her," she smiled.

I nodded and followed her outside where everyone was waiting. I would be driving by myself because I would be driving Bella back here and they didn't want her to be crowded. Mom and Dad will take their car while the rest will be driving the car that holds all our surveillance cameras and other needed equipment. We lived on the outskirts of Seattle-each of us having our own houses on our own land-while my little Bella lived in Forks. The drive there was excruciating. The waiting was horrible and I don't think I've ever been so happy to see the "Welcome to Forks" sign. We had all agreed on meeting a couple blocks away from Bella's home as to not draw attention to ourselves.

Forks is a small town and considering a lot of the people that live here are connected to the Volturi family somehow, we are trying not to let them know that we're here. After we all met up, we grabbed our equipment-weapons that we may need to defend ourselves-and got out of the cars.

"Are we ready?" Dad asked.

We all nodded.

"Do we need to go over the plans again?" he asked.

"No, Dad. I think we're all ready," I replied.

I was only a couple blocks away from my love, and I just couldn't wait any longer.

Dad smirked. "Alright then, let's go get your girl."

We all jumped into action after that. Mom, Alice, and Rose got into the back of the surveillance car, while Dad, Emmett, Jasper, and I met up on the sidewalk. We always try to do our rescue escapes when it's dark, and right now it was about 11:30 p.m. and we're hoping that Bella is still awake. It will make it easier to get her out of the house without having to wake her up and explain everything to her.

"We all know what we're doing?" Dad asked.

We all nodded.

"Let's go," he said.

We started walking down the sidewalk towards Bella's house, always on the lookout for anything suspicious.

"Hey, Edward?" Emmett whispered.

I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"You ready to bring home your little Bella?" he smirked.

I smiled at the thought of her. "You have no idea."

"Alright then, let's go get her," he said.

We stopped in front of the shit hole that was Bella's house. I couldn't believe she's lived here for so long. The yard looked like it hadn't been mowed in months, paint was chipping off all around on the house, and there was a lot of trash around.

"I can't believe anyone would allow children to live in this shitty place," Jasper exclaimed.

"I agree, so let's get Bella out of there," Dad said.

Now, if you were wondering, we are only taking Bella away from here. The reason for that is because as far as we know, she is the only one being abused. Why that is? We don't know. Maybe because she is the only foster child, and the rest are biological children? We're not sure. Emmett took the front door while Jasper went around to the back.

"You know what you're doing, Son?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I know," I replied.

He nodded and led the way. He got the door open easily-since they didn't lock it-and we carefully-and very quietly-walked inside. The last three months of waiting were necessary because we had had cameras installed in the house so we could watch and learn the patterns and routines of everyone in the family-The Dwyers. We have learned that everyone is in bed and asleep by 10:00 p.m.. Everyone except my Bella that is. She is quite the night owl-like me. Unfortunately, she's up late doing extra chores and homework she had yet to get done.

So far, so good. Everything was exactly how we had hoped and expected it to be-quiet. Dad looked over at me and nodded, silently telling me that he had everything under control and for me to move on with the plan and go get Bella.

I took a deep breath and let it out before nodding back at him. We knew that Bella's bedroom was the only one on the main floor. It was also in the worst condition-only having a bed and two small dressers. Everybody else's rooms were upstairs, so we're hoping that with the floor separation between us, nobody would be alerted of any noises or anything like that. I made my way down the hallway knowing her room was the last door on the left.

I knew this wasn't go to be exactly pleasant, and that I was probably going to have to use the syringe I had in my pocket, which was full of liquid Valium and would hopefully put Bella to sleep so we get her back to our house safely without alerting any one else. Dad said the dose in the syringe was fairly low and she would only be out for about five hours without any side effects.

When I finally reached her door, I sent out a silent prayer that this would go fairly well and Bella wouldn't be any more traumatized.

I carefully put my hand on her door knob before turning it and swinging it open quickly. I was met with the sight of a wide-eyed, scared looking little Bella. I walked closer to her and she sprang off her bed and backed away from me.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't," her sweet voice begged me.

I hated this, hated scaring her but I knew it had to happen to get her out of here with me. I quickly walked around the bed cornering her, hating the way she whimpered in fear.

"Shh, sweetheart, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to get you away from these horrible people. I know your scared and confused right now, but I promise I'm here to help," I cooed softly. By now, I was close enough that I could touch her so, pushing back my self-hatred at having to do this to her, I quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth. Her body stiffened before struggling against my hold, trying to break free.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," I said softly. It didn't work so I quickly reached into my pocket and grabbed the syringe.

"I'm sorry," I said before I injected the medicine into her. It only took a few seconds before her body went limp. I pulled her up into my arms and quickly left the room.

After making sure nothing was wrong, I made my way back outside. Dad, Emmett, Jasper met me seconds later and Dad started talking, "The girls are going to take my car back and Emmett, Jasper and I will stay and finish the job before we head back home."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Finishing the job" meant Emmett and Dad would go back into the house and collect Bella's things and make sure there was no evidence of us being there, while Jasper kept watched. Obviously the family would know Bella was gone when they wake up tomorrow morning, but we would deal with that when the time comes. Plus, because we are undercover, nobody can figure out we had anything to do with it.

I quickly made my way to my car, noting that the girls had already left-probably to get home before me so they could get the house ready and set up for Bella. When I reached my car, I quickly got Bella inside and covered up in the blanket I had brought since it was kind of chilly. I got in the drivers seat and after cranking up the heat, I headed back home.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**

**What do you think so far? What do you think will happen when Bella wakes up? Did you like it?**

**I know some of you just skip over the author's notes at the top so I'll repost the important stuff below:**

**This is set in the present day, but the relationship between Edward and Bella is a little different. Mainly it's their age difference=15 years. What I think some people will disagree with is their actual ages, but they are a certain age for a reason. If it helps, pretend the relationships are like the ones from like the 1850's or something. The girls are sometimes VERY young and sometimes the man is much older. This is the case for this story. There is nothing sick or wrong about Edward and Bella's relationship, so I don't want to hear how gross you might think it is. I'm telling you now so if big age difference is too much for you, then you may not like this story. Okay, now I'm going to tell you how old Edward and Bella are so you can decide if you wish to read on or not. More details about how their "world" is will come in the next few chapters, so you will better understand how their relationship is legal with the age difference. **

**Edward: 30 years old**

**Bella: 15 years old**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHO'S WITH ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**I want to thank you guys so much for your support for this new story! I'm absolutely in love with it and I hope you all are, too.**

**I will be continuing all my other stories too, so don't fret about that! Thanks so much and here's the next chapter!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

* * *

I pulled up to the house and saw that the girls were indeed home, and I saw that many lights in the house were on. Sighing, I shut the car off and leaned my head back. I looked over at my sweet little girl, completely happy now that she was here. I only hoped that she would love me the way I love her.

I pushed those thoughts back for now, deciding not to dwell on the unknown. I took off my seat belt and got out of my car. I walked over to Bella's side and opened her door. Leaning down, I undid her seat belt and carefully pulled her up into my arms.

"Shh…baby girl. You're alright," I whispered in her ear when she whimpered softly.

I shut the car door and carried her inside. Mom met me and opened the front door for me.

"Her room's not quite ready, so you'll have to put her in your room. I figured you wouldn't mind," she winked.

I chuckled softly. "You figured correctly."

"Okay, take her upstairs. Then you need to change your clothes and when your father and the boys get back, you'll need to come back down to discuss some things," she instructed.

I nodded and walked past her and headed upstairs to the room that was reserved for me when I stayed here. Opening the door, I headed over to the bed and carefully laid my baby girl down and snuggled her into the blankets. I gently pushed some hair away from her forehead before standing up straight and heading over to my dresser for some clothes.

I went into the bathroom and changed into some more comfortable clothes. I headed back out to my room and pulled the sitting chair over next to the bed so I could sit closer to Bella without completely invading her space. I couldn't resist not picking up and holding her hand though. Holding her tiny hand in mine, I threaded our fingers together and brought her hand to my mouth.

"I'm glad you're finally here with me. I've been waiting for three months and I honesty can't believe you're finally here. I know when you wake up, you'll be confused and nothing will make sense but I hope you'll learn that you're safe here with us, with me," I finished in a whisper.

I knew it was probably crazy to talk to her, knowing she couldn't here me but I needed to get some things off my chest and I couldn't wait until she was awake. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I got up and opened the door, smiling when I saw Alice on the other side.

"Hey, the guys are back," she whispered.

"Okay, I'll be right down," I replied.

She nodded, turning back towards the stairs but turned around at the last second.

"Hey, Edward?" she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're all glad Bella's here and we can't wait until we get to finally meet her," she smiled.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Alice."

She nodded, turned back to the stairs and went downstairs. I sighed and turned back toward my bed. I ran a hand through my hair and walked back over to the bed.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering, "I love you."

After that, I headed downstairs to finish up the job so I could get back to Bella. I heard voices coming from the living room so that's where I headed. I found everyone sitting on the couches, drinking hot chocolate and having some snacks.

"Edward, how is she?" Dad asked.

I smiled. "She's okay. Still sleeping."

He nodded. "Good. Hopefully she'll be calmer when she wakes up and we can explain everything to her."

"Yeah, I just hope she'll be okay with all of this," I said.

"Everything will be okay, Edward. When she wakes up, we'll explain everything and she'll be grateful that you got her away from those shitty people," Rose said.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"Oh, Edward," Alice whispered. I heard her get up and felt the couch shift and her arm go around my waist.

"You really care for her, don't you?" she asked.

I nodded, looking at her. "I love her more than anything."

"I can see that, we all can, and so will Bella. I have a feeling you're going to be her favorite person from the start," she smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She smiled. "Definitely."

I let out a deep breath before looking up at everyone else, "So, how did everything go back a the house?"

"Pretty well. Nobody woke up so that's a plus," Jasper said, avoiding eye contact.

I narrowed my eyes, "What aren't you telling me?"

Dad sighed. "She doesn't have very many belongings-very few actually."

"Well, what _does _she have?" I asked.

"A couple of shirts, one pair of jeans and one pair of sweats. Her undergarments are completely horrible, along with her shoes," Dad said.

I sat back against the couch, completely sickened by these people that were supposed to care and provide for her, and instead, they completely neglected her.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'll buy her all new things-everything she needs and wants," I decided.

Mom smiled in approval. "That's very kind of you, Edward."

"She deserves everything and more, so," I shrugged.

"You're absolutely right, Edward. We'll do our best to make sure she knows that she's safe here," Mom said.

I nodded in thanks and turned back to Dad, "How'd everything else go?"

Dad nodded. "Good. Now, we just need to worry about what will happen when everyone there wakes up and finds out she's gone."

I sighed. "You think it'll be a big blow up?"

"Honesty?" Dad said.

I nodded.

"I don't even think they'll care. One less mouth to feed for them, one less person to worry about. We just need to worry about if and when the Volturi find out she's gone," he finished.

I sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right, as sick as that is."

We sat in silence fore a little while before Dad spoke again, "Bella should be waking up soon, so you should get upstairs."

I nodded and jumped up. "Thank you guys, for everything. I'll be back in a little while."

I walked back up the stairs quietly and opened my bedroom door before turning around and closing the door. As soon as the door was shut, I heard a gasp from behind me. I whirled around and saw Bella sitting up in the bed looking completely terrified.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" she whimpered.

I slowly walked toward the bed but my steps haltered when she spoke again, "Please don't hurt me. Please don't…Please…Please," she cried.

I couldn't take her crying anymore so I rushed over to her but stopped from touching her when she covered her face with her hands.

"Please! I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me," she sobbed.

I finally just said fuck it and softly grabbed her tiny hands in mine and pulled them away from her face.

"Hey, sweetheart. I won't hurt you, not ever. That's why I took you away from the Dwyers, because they were hurting you. That won't happen here, you will never be hurt," I whispered, as I softly caressed her hands.

"Never?" she whispered, looking down at her hands that I was currently caressing.

"Never, baby girl. Not here," I assured her.

She withdrew her hands from mine. "You can't promise something like that."

I moved slowly, cupping her perfect, beautiful, little face in my hands, trying to ignore the flinch she gave at my touch.

"Look into my eyes, sweet girl," I said.

I waited until here eyes met mine before I spoke again, "I can promise something like that. I am promising that. Listen to me, Bella. There is _so much_, so much, I need to tell you, and I will tell you everything as soon as your ready, okay?"

"You'll tell me everything? You won't keep anything from me?" she asked softly.

I smiled, caressing her cheeks. "I will tell you everything, I promise."

She nodded slightly.

"What happens now?" she asked nervously.

I smiled. "Whatever you want. You can go back to sleep, or are you hungry?" I asked.

Her stomach growled. "Food? I can eat? This late?" she asked, looking shocked that I'd let her eat.

"Of course, you can eat when ever you want. You need to gain a little weight anyway, you're too tiny," I told her.

She nodded again. "Okay."

"Alright then, let's go downstairs. Everyone's been dying to meet you," I smiled, getting off the bed.

She froze.

"What? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Everyone?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, my parents, my siblings, and their husband and wife. They all helped me rescue you tonight."

"I have to meet all of them? Tonight?" she whispered.

"Not if you don't want to. If you're not ready, I'll go tell them and they'll make themselves scarce while you eat," I said.

"I don't want to be another burden," she whispered brokenly, tears gathering in her eyes.

I quickly pulled her into my arms, rocking her back and forth.

"You will not _ever _be a burden, baby girl. You have never been a burden. Those people were absolutely horrible and they didn't deserve you. You will definitely not be a burden here. We're all so happy that you're here and if you're not ready to meet everybody, it's not a problem, and they will all understand. So, I'm going to ask you, are you ready to meet them?" I asked, stroking her hair.

She shook her head against my chest. "I'm not ready."

"Okay, you wait here and I'll go downstairs and tell them, I'll be right back," I said, standing up. I kissed her forehead, ignoring the slight flinch she gave, and went downstairs.

I found everyone still sitting in the living room.

"How is she? Is she awake yet?" Mom asked.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, she woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Is she okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. She's hungry but she's not ready to meet you guys yet. So, if you wouldn't mind, could you all step out for a while, I think she'd be a lot more comfortable coming down and eating," I said.

"Of course, Son. We understand. I think we're all a little tired anyway," Dad said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I could definitely go for some zzzz," Emmett said.

Everyone got up and departed to their respective rooms and I headed back to mine. I found Bella nervously playing with the blankets on the bed.

"They all understood perfectly. They're all in their rooms if you want to go downstairs and eat now," I said, walking over to her.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked.

I smiled, holding out my hand for her. "Of course, sweet girl. Let's go."

She looked at my hand for a second before she nervously placed her tiny hand in mine.

"Come on, baby girl. You're always safe with me," I said, pulling her up off the bed.

I tightened my grip on her hand slightly and led her downstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it? I sure hope so!**

**What do you think about the Dwyers? How do you think Edward handled Bella? What do you think about Bella so far?**

**Leave me your thoughts please! Reviews make me write faster….**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**Thank you guys SO much for your reviews. Your response to this story has been amazing and I'm so glad you're all liking it so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Leading her down to the kitchen, I caressed her knuckles with my hand. My experience with woman was, well, basically nonexistent. Therefore, I couldn't accurately describe how good it felt to hold her tiny hand in mine.

"Here we are, sweetheart," I murmured.

"Wow," she whispered in awe.

I looked down and chuckled. She looked so amazed. She looked up at me and blushed before looking back down shyly.

"Do you like cooking, baby girl?" I asked.

She looked up shyly and nodded. "Yes, I've just never had such a nice kitchen to cook in before."

"Well, you do now and you're free to use it whenever your little heart desires," I smiled.

She smiled back hesitantly.

"Okay, what would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Oh, no, I can cook for myself," she insisted.

"When was the last time someone cooked just for you?" I asked.

She blushed. "I can't remember."

"Exactly. So, I'm going to cook for you after you tell me what you want," I said.

"Um, an omelet? If it's not too much trouble," she said hesitantly.

"Of course not. How about you hop up on the chair and relax while I cook," I smiled.

She looked nervous all of a sudden so I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She set one hand on the counter and one hand on the back of the chair before trying to hop up onto it. I say try because, as soon as she attempted to get on the chair, she whimpered in pain and stopped moving.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, rushing over to her.

She bit her lip and shook her head, clutching onto her left side.

"Bella, if you're hurt then tell me so I can help you," I said, reaching up to stroke her cheeks.

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

I set my hands on her waist carefully so I didn't hurt her. "May I?"

She searched my face for a second before nodding and pulling her hands away. I set one hand on her hip and used the other to pull her shirt up. I gasped when I saw her stomach. Her entire left side was basically one big bruise.

"Baby girl, what happened to you?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"I was bad," she whispered.

"What?" I asked, reaching up to cup her face.

She lowered her eyes. "I was bad and I got punished."

I pulled her into my arms, holding her close.

"Oh my little baby girl," I whispered into her hair. I stroked her hair and back while I rocked us back and forth.

"You are not bad. Nothing you could ever do would ever deserve a punishment like this," I told her.

She shook her head. "Then why'd they do it?"

I pulled back so I could look into her pretty brown eyes. "Because they are horrible, horrible people."

She looked up at me with watery eyes. "But, they said I was…."

I cut her off with a kiss to her forehead.

"Baby, I want you to listen to me, okay?" I said.

She nodded shyly, looking up at me.

"You are such a beautiful girl, sweetheart. You are so sweet, innocent, and kind to everyone, even if they don't deserve it. The Dwyers are disgusting people, okay? Nothing you've done makes what they have done to you okay. You have not deserved any of it, okay. Do you understand me?" I said, stroking her cheeks and wiping her tears away.

"Do you really believe all of that?" she whispered.

"With everything in me," I smiled.

She nodded, letting out a breath.

"Okay, baby girl, do you still want an omelet?" I asked.

"If that's okay?" she asked.

"Of course, anything for you," I said.

"Okay. Then I'd like an omelet," she smiled, blushing.

I smiled and lifted her effortlessly, sitting her on the chair before heading over to the fridge.

"Um," I heard Bella say.

I turned around, smiling. "Yes, baby?"

She blushed. "I don't know your name."

I chuckled. "Oh. I'm sorry. That's probably a little strange for you. I know all of this stuff about you and you don't even know my name. I'm Edward Cullen."

She smiled, widely this time. "It's good to meet you, Edward."

"I'm glad you feel that way, sweetheart. Now, what would you like in your omelet?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "Cheese, ham, tomatoes, and mushrooms, please."

"Coming right up," I chuckled.

We sat in silence while her omelet cooked. It didn't take long and soon I had a plate with a beautifully made omelet on it.

"Here you go, baby girl," I said, setting the plate in front of her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

"It's no problem. Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

She nodded. "Milk? Do you have chocolate?"

"Of course," I said.

I grabbed a cup and filled it up with chocolate milk before sitting down across from her.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, baby girl?" I replied.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"30," I responded.

"Do you know how old I am?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, of course. You're 15," I smiled.

Her face fell and she looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned about her change of mood.

She smiled tightly. "Nothing."

"Bella…" I started, only to be cut of by her.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," she said.

"If you're sure…" I trailed off, searching her face.

She nodded, focusing on her food.

Ten minutes later, she had finished her food and we had moved into the living room and were sitting on the couch.

"So, can you tell me everything now?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked.

She let out a breath and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, well, the Cullen family, which is, my parents, Carlisle and Esme, my brother, Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, my sister Alice and her husband Jasper, and finally there's me," I smiled.

Bella smiled shyly. "No wife?"

I laughed. "No, no wife for me."

She blushed, looking down at her hands. "No girlfriend?"

I smiled widely at her curiosity. "No girlfriend either." _yet_ I added silently.

"Oh," she breathed, looking relieved.

"Yeah, anyway, most people know our family because my dad's a doctor, but we're actually an undercover FBI family," I explained.

She looked up in shock. "Really? So you didn't just kidnap me?"

I chuckled. "Heavens no, baby. The Dwyer's are a foster family that work for the Volturi family-"

"Who's the Volturi?" she interrupted.

"The Volturi family are horrible people. They have no care for anybody they consider to be "beneath" them. That's basically anybody who is not willing to work for them," I told her.

"What do they do that's so bad?" she wondered.

"Well, they're known for human trafficking, drug smuggling, child labor, and many other things," I said.

She shook her head. "That's horrible."

"It is," I agreed. "They're also known for providing cheap, sleazy foster care, and that's where you come in."

Her brow furrowed. "What do I have to do with them?"

"We're not sure. That's our next step," I assured her.

"I'm not worried," she smiled.

"Good, because you have nothing to worry about. You're safe here," I smiled.

"So, how did you find me?" she questioned.

This…this is where I get nervous. She's seemed to have calmed down and come to trust me a little bit, but what's going to happen when she finds out I've been watching her for three months?

"Well, my family and I have been watching the system for new clients to help. One day, we saw a CPS complaint from your school. One of your teachers suspected you were being abused and contacted CPS. We saw there was a new file with your name on it and we sent Alice and Rose to observe you and see what they thought. They came back and confirmed that they believed you were being abused, and so we started our routine," I said.

"Which is?" she asked.

I let out a breath. "All the guys went into your house one night and set up surveillance cameras and we began our standard three month observation."

She blinked. "You…watched me?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's standard procedure. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable, Bella."

She shook her head. "No, no. I'm not. At least I don't think I am…when you say "watched" me, you don't mean like in the shower and stuff, right?"

"No! No, of course not. The cameras were installed all around outside the house, the living room, dining room, kitchen, laundry room, garage, and the basement. Please don't worry about anything like that. We would never invade your privacy like that, I promise," I said.

She nodded. "Okay, I believe you."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me, Bella," I told her.

She blushed and looked down before yawning.

"You're tired," I observed.

"Kind of," she responded.

I stood up, pulling her up with me. "Then let's get you up to bed."

* * *

**A/N: So we learned a little bit more about the Volturi family and what the Cullens do. **

**What do you think Edward meant about his experience with woman? How do you think Bella's handling everything?**

**Leave me your thoughts…**

**Please review! I love knowing what you're all thinking!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**Thanks so much for your continued support. I plan to update once a week, on Wednesdays and some Sundays. **

* * *

Leading my Bella up the stairs, I could really see how tired she actually was. Her eyes were half closed and she was slumped against me. I stopped walking, bent down and scooped her tiny, little body up into my arms.

"Edward," she protested weakly.

"Shh…baby girl. Just go to sleep," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"I can walk," she whispered.

I chuckled. "No, baby, you can't. your eyes are already closed. Go to sleep, I've got you."

I finished carrying her up the stairs and laid her down in the bed. I covered her up under the blankets before kissing her forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

She sighed happily and snuggled further down into the blankets. I stood up straight, sighed, and looked around the room. My eyes landed on the couch in the corner of the room. I grabbed a pillow and blanket off the bed before making my way over to the couch.

I would much rather sleep in my very comfortable bed and snuggle up with my little Bella, but I figured that would be too soon for her. She had, after all, only just met me mere hours ago, even though I had "known" her for much longer.

Sighing, I laid down on the couch and covered up before shutting my eyes and trying to catch some sleep.

*Taboo*

I woke up when I heard someone walk past me.

I sleepily opened my eyes. "Hello?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to wake you," I heard Mom say.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. "No, no it's okay. But I have to ask, what are you doing up here?"

She laughed softly. "I just wanted to check on your Bella."

"Oh, she's good," I smiled. "But I do need to talk to Dad about something."

"Oh? Is everything okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, I think so, but I'd still like to talk to him. Is he awake yet?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, he's been up for some time now."

_Some time now? _"What time is it? How long did I sleep?"

"It's almost 11 in the morning. So, about six hours you slept," she answered.

"Wow, I really needed that," I said.

"You did," she agreed. "You work too hard."

"No, I don't, Mom. Nothing is too much for Bella," I told her.

She sat down next to me. "You really do love her, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just…."

"It's just what, Edward?" she asked softly.

"I'm 30!" I exclaimed.

She chuckled. "Yes, Edward, I know. I did give birth to you."

"She's so young, Mom," I whispered.

"Oh, Edward. Age is just a number, don't you know that?" she said.

"I know, but she's only 15 years old," I argued.

"So, Alice was just 17 years old when she met Jasper," she said.

I nodded.

"They're 11 years apart, as are Emmett and Rose," she continued.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm your mother," she laughed.

I laughed with her.

"But anyway, age is just a number, it doesn't matter. Love is what matters, and I can see how much you love her," she reasoned.

"I know how much I love her, but what if she doesn't love me the same way I love her?" I asked.

That was my biggest fear. My love for Bella was stronger than anything I've ever known and the thought of her not feeling the same for me is heartbreaking.

"Edward, sweetheart, you need to calm down. She's only been here for about 12 hours, and she's been asleep for much of that time. Just give it some time. You're not very hard to love, so I wouldn't be surprised if she already loves you," she smiled.

"Mom…." I said, starting my protest.

"What?" she smirked. "Love at first sight? It happened with your father and I, it could happen with you and Bella."

"Yeah, maybe," I said.

"Good. Now, your father is downstairs in his office if you would like to talk with him," she said, standing up.

I stood up also and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Mom. That really means a lot to me. I love you."

"Oh, Edward. I love you too, Son," she whispered.

She kissed my cheek before slipping out of my room. I picked up the blanket and folded it up before setting it on the couch. I walked over to my bed and smiled when I saw my little Bella still snuggled up in the blankets. I leaned in and placed a kiss against her cheek before breathing in her scent.

"I love you so much, baby girl," I whispered against her cheek. Her eye lids fluttered but she didn't wake up.

I left the room after that and walked downstairs to find my dad. I knocked on his office door and waited.

"Come in," I heard him say.

I walked in, smiled, before shutting the door.

"Edward, what brings you down here? I'm surprised you left your little Bella alone," he chuckled.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I scratched the back of my neck. "Haha, Dad. I actually needed to talk to you."

One look at my face and he immediately became serious. "Of course, is everything okay?"

I sat down across from him. "Well, I don't know. When Bella and I came down to get her something to eat, I asked her to hop up onto the bar stool. When she tried to, she whimpered in pain and held onto her left side. I checked her side, Dad. It was almost completely one huge bruise," I told him.

He gasped. "What happened?"

"That's the thing, Dad. I don't know. And what's even sicker, when I asked her she said she was bad and she was punished," I told him, disgusted.

He sat back in his chair. "That's horrible. Those people treated her way worse than I thought. Like complete trash, like she meant nothing. Is she in a lot of pain?"

"I don't know how she isn't. I'm in pain just thinking about it," I said.

"Okay, what do you think we should do about this?" he asked.

"Could you check her out? I mean you are a doctor, make sure she's okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course, whatever she needs."

"Thank you, Dad. All of you have been so welcoming towards her and none of you have even met her yet," I told him.

He chuckled. "Son, she became family the second I saw you fall in love with her. She's a very special girl, I know that and we're very lucky to have her in our lives."

I smiled. "Thank you again. Can I bring Bella down here when she wakes up? I think you should check her out before she meets everyone else. I don't want her to in pain any longer than she already has been," I suggested.

He nodded. "Of course, I agree with you completely. I'll give her some pain medicine right away and then we'll go from there."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"Okay, Edward, we have one more thing to discuss," Dad said, looking nervous.

"And what's that?" I asked, suspicious.

"Well, as you know, Bella is under age for two more years," he started.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm aware."

"Okay, well, um, if she's going to live here with us while she's still underage, something needs to happen," she stuttered.

I narrowed my eyes. "And what's that?"

"Now, Edward, don't get upset,"

"This isn't sounding very good, Dad," I said warily.

"She needs to be married, Edward. In the state of Washington, anyone under the age of 18 must live with a parent or guardian, unless they are married," he said.

Yeah, my minds still stuck on the word _married_.

"M-m-married?" I stuttered.

He nodded. "Yes."

"She's only fifteen years old!" I exclaimed.

He nodded. Again. "Yes, Edward, I'm aware. But this is the only thing we can do to keep her here. We could always adopt her but that's a lengthy process, and while it's in process she would be placed back in the care of the Dwyers, and I know you don't want that."

I shook my head. "No, no way. She's not going back there."

"Getting married is the only thing to keep her here permanently and to keep her safe. She needs to be married, Edward," he said.

"To who?" I demanded.

He swallowed thickly, looked the other way and avoided eye contact with me.

"Dad, to who?" I repeated.

He sighed before looking at me. "You. She needs to be married to you. You have to marry her, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**How do you feel about the marriage? Do you agree? Does Bella already love Edward like Esme said? **

**(Please remember this is considered and AU fic, so all that talk about marriage is probably not true.)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really need to know what you all think about this story! I appreciate each and every review!**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**Thank you so much for the response so far. Just a couple of things I want to address. It tells you all in the summary that this is a AU story-Alternate Universe for those who don't know. That simply means that I'm making my own rules when it comes to certain things. Like for example, Bella being able to be married. In my "Universe" that's allowed, and it's also very common. Also, no, Edward does not live with his parents still. He has his own house, just like his siblings do. They each have their own rooms at Carlisle and Esme's though. **

**Warning: I know getting married doesn't really work this way, but for the sake of the story, how it happens this chapter is important.**

* * *

M-m-marry? Me? What was he talking about?

"Edward? Edward, Son? Are you alright?" I heard Dad say.

I shook my had to clear my thoughts before I jumped up and started pacing.

"What do you mean she has to _marry me_?" I demanded.

It's not that the idea didn't appeal to me, in fact it couldn't have appealed to me more. It's just, we've already taken her against her will and brought her here, admittedly we had a good reason to take her but still, she didn't have a choice in the matter. But marriage, marriage is such a huge decision, and I can't even think about taking that choice away from her.

"Edward, sit down," Dad said firmly.

I stopped my pacing and sat down.

"I know it sounds a little crazy-"

"A little?" I scoffed.

Dad glared. "But it's the only way to keep her safe, you know that. I know you know that. You are the only person she can marry. Unless you want me to go find some other man for her to marry."

I growled. "No. She's mine."

_Wow, Edward. Possessive much?_

Dad hid a smirk. "Then what's the problem?"

I sighed. "The problem is she's fifteen. Marriage is like the last thing on her mind right now. I don't want to make another decision for her."

"I understand, Edward. It's not my first choice, but it's my only choice to keep her safe and here with us. Now it's up to you, Edward," he said.

I knew I would do anything, anything in my power to keep her safe. I just hate to make these decisions for her. She's already had her choices taken from her basically her whole entire life, and I didn't want to be another person who took her independence away.

"I think you know my answer," I whispered, standing up.

"Okay, then I need you to sign this," he said, getting a file from his desk and sliding it towards me.

I picked up the file and opened it, smiling a little when I saw what was in there.

"You knew I'd say yes didn't you?" I chuckled.

He smirked. "Well, I had a feeling you'd say yes."

"Uh huh," I mumbled, looking down at the marriage license.

"How are we going to get her to sign this?" I questioned.

Dad sighed. "Well, there is a couple of things we could do. We can just have her sign it and tell her it has to do with her living here with us. I don't like that option, but it's an option and we really don't have many of them. We could just talk to her and ask her to sign it, or we could just not have her sign it at all. You know that in the state of Washington, underage girls don't have to sign the marriage license. They just won't have the right to divorce their husband. It's up to you, Edward. You will be the one telling her about this regardless."

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll talk to her about it. I don't want to just throw something like this on her and then tell her she doesn't have any rights as my wife."

"I agree, but Son, I hope you know that even if she doesn't sign this, it will still be legal and you two will be married," he warned.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope it won't come to that," I mumbled.

"I know you don't. I just want you to be prepared in case it does come to that," he said.

"I know," I agreed.

He nodded and grabbed a pen. "Okay Son, sign away."

I shakily grabbed the pen before signing the marriage license and sliding it back over to Dad.

"Congratulations, Son. You're married! You've got yourself a Mrs. Isabella Cullen," Dad smiled.

That sounds so good.

_Holy shit, I'm married. _

I walked back to the kitchen in a daze.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Mom asked when she saw me.

I nodded. "Yeah, at least I think so."

"Did you sign the marriage license?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm married, Mom."

"I'm so happy for you," she cried.

My eyes snapped to hers. "This isn't something to be happy about."

"How so?" she questioned.

I shook my head. "Mom, she's fifteen and now she's married. And she doesn't even know. She doesn't have a choice either. No matter what, in the end, she's married. To some 30 year old man she doesn't know. That doesn't exactly sound like a fairytale to me."

"Okay…I can see that your upset, but Edward, this is keeping her safe. I'm sure she'll understand after you explain everything to her. She's a very sweet girl, and I doubt she'll object," Mom reasoned.

"I know she's a sweet girl, Mom. But she's had her independence taken from her her whole life. And now, now I'm just going to be another person who did the same thing," I argued.

"Edward, you took her away from an abusive home. You're already a hero in her eyes. Don't you see that?" she asked.

"I don't know, Mom. I just love her so much and I don't want her to hate me for making decisions for her," I mumbled.

"Edward, you're a good man. A very good man, and she will see that in you. I wouldn't be surprised if she already did," Mom told me.

"I guess I'll just see how it goes, we're already married, so there's nothing she can do," I muttered.

Mom chuckled before going back to her cooking. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I answered. "But I'm going to go check on Bella first."

She smiled knowingly. "Alright. Bring her down when she's ready. We can't wait to meet her."

"Okay," I agreed.

I stood up and headed upstairs to my room. I opened the door and smiled when I saw my little Bella sitting up in the bed.

"Baby girl, you're awake," I smiled, walking over to the chair that was beside the bed.

She nodded sweetly.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Um, about ten minutes," she said softly.

"Why didn't you come find me?" I questioned.

"I wasn't sure I was allowed to get up," she whispered.

My heart ached for her. Why would she think she wasn't allowed to get up on her own?

_The Dwyers, Edward. Duh._

Oh yeah, those shit heads did this to her.

"Sweetheart, of course you are allowed to get up on your own. You can do anything you want here," I cooed.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Of course you can. I told my dad about your side," I said.

"Was he mad?" she asked worriedly.

"No, of course not. Why would he be mad? It wasn't your fault," I told her firmly.

She nodded but I wasn't sure she really believed me.

"Well, anyway, he's very worried about you and would like to make sure you're okay. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

I wouldn't do anything she was uncomfortable with. I hope she knows she can tell me no.

"Can he come up here?" she asked. "I'm not really ready to meet everyone else just yet."

I nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'll go get him, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

I stood up and kissed her forehead, thankful that she didn't flinch as much as before, and went downstairs to find my dad. I heard Mom still in the kitchen cooking so I headed back towards Dad's office. I knocked quickly before going inside.

"Edward, what brings you back down here?" he asked.

"Bella's awake, so I'd like you to check her over but she wants you to go upstairs. She's not ready to meet everyone else yet," I said.

"Oh, of course. It's no problem. I'll be right up, I've just got to grab some things," he smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," I said before heading back up the stairs to my room. Bella was still sitting up nervously in the bed.

"He'll be right up, okay?" I said, walking back over to her side.

She nodded hesitantly.

"It's okay, sweet girl," I smiled.

"What's he going to do?" she whispered.

"He's just going to give you some pain medicine and make sure your ribs are okay," I explained.

"Pain medicine?" she asked, looking scared.

"Just high quality Tylenol, alright?" I said, stroking her cheek.

She closed her eyes briefly before opening them and blushing.

"Okay," she whispered.

There was a knock at the door so I called out, "Come in."

Dad opened the door and smiled gently when he saw us.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, Dad," I answered. "This is Bella."

"Hello there, sweetheart. I'm Carlisle," she smiled.

"Hi," she whispered.

He came further into the room and shut the door.

"I understand your side is hurt. Is that right?" he asked.

She nodded shyly and I rubbed her back.

"Okay, well this is what I'm going to do, I'll give you some medicine and then I'll quickly check your ribs and we'll be done," he explained.

"That's it?" she asked.

"That's it, I promise," he assured her.

She nodded again.

"Okay then, I can give you the medicine a couple of ways, okay? I have a pill you can take but it will take a while for it to kick in and work, or I can give you a quick shot that will work almost instantly," he said.

She looked at him skeptically. "You're a doctor?"

He chuckled softly. "Yes, of course, sweetheart."

"One of the best," I added, smiling.

Dad laughed before nodding. "It's true."

Bella bit down on her lip. "Shot please."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my side really hurts," she answered softly.

"Alright, a shot it is," Dad said and quickly got to work.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

I looked over at her smiling. "Yes, baby girl?"

"Will you hold my hand? While he gives me the shot?" she whispered, looking embarrassed.

I smiled wider and kissed her forehead. "Of course, you don't even have to ask."

I held my hand out and she grabbed it gratefully and threaded our fingers together. I knew the second I felt her tiny hand in mine that no matter what, I had to get my little Bella to fall for me.

* * *

**A/N: How do you think Bella will react to being married? Will she put up a fight?**

**Leave me your thoughts!**

**Updating might be a little messed up with the holidays coming up but I will try my hardest to continue with my weekly updating! **

**Please please review! I need to know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

* * *

"Okay, Bella. Are you ready?" Dad asked.

She tightened her grip on my hand and nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to roll up your sleeve and you can look at Edward if you don't want to watch," Dad instructed.

She let out a deep breath and looked up at my face. I smiled at her, hoping she would relax and just focus on me.

"I'm right here," I whispered.

She blushed and nodded. "I know."

"Alright, Bella dear. I'm all done," Dad announced.

She let out a sigh and looked back over at Dad.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're very welcome. Now, lay back on the bed and I'll need you to pull your shirt up so I can see your bruise," he said, sorrow in his eyes.

Bella nervously laid down and, with shaky hands, rolled her shirt up to just below her breasts.

"You're safe with us," I reminded her.

She nodded and smiled slightly.

Dad set his hands on Bella's side and she flinched.

"Ow," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Dad frowned.

She shook her head. "It's okay. It's just very tender."

Dad nodded sympathetically and carefully moved on with the examination.

"Okay, Bella. Nothing seems to be broken, you'd be in a lot more pain if that were the case. I think you're just very bruised. If it's not feeling better in about a week, then I'll give you an x-ray but, I don't think that's the necessary. For now, rest and no heavy lifting," Dad ordered.

"Yes, sir," Bella said.

"No need for the sir, dear. Just call me Carlisle," he smiled.

"Okay, Carlisle," she answered softly.

"Okay, then. You rest up and whenever you're ready to meet everybody, you can come down," Dad smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

He nodded before leaving the room.

"So," I sighed. "How are you feeling? Is the shot helping?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my side isn't hurting as bad."

"I'm glad," I smiled.

She blushed lightly and looked down. I took a deep breath, knowing that this was probably the best time to tell her about our marriage.

"Bella's there's something we have to talk about," I started.

"Are you sending me back to the Dwyers?" she asked, fearfully, choking on their name.

"No! No, of course not, baby girl. You're staying here with us," I assured her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I confirmed, nodding my head.

"Okay, so what do we have to talk about?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this, but since you're underage and we took you from your legal guardians, you're not technically allowed to stay here with us. The way to solve that problem is through adoption or marriage. Adoption was our first choice. Carlisle and Esme were going to adopt you but, Carlisle realized that if they were to do the adoption, you would have to go back to the Dwyers while it's in process and we won't have that. The only other thing to keep you safe is marriage," I paused, letting her take this all in.

"Marriage…" she said slowly.

I nodded, watching her face for her reactions.

She looked nervous. "To who?"

I swallowed thickly. "To me."

Her face flushed and I thought I saw a hint of a smile but that was probably my imagination.

"A marriage to you," she repeated.

I nodded. "It's the only way Dad could think of to keep you safe."

"So how will this work?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"How will we get married?" she questioned.

"We kind of already are," I cringed.

Her eyes bugged out. "What? How?"

"Getting legally married isn't too hard. The only thing that happens is a marriage license is signed," I explained.

"But, I didn't sign anything," she said, her delicate eyebrows frowning in confusion.

"In the state of Washington, underage girls don't have to sign the license because until you turn 18, you can't divorce me anyway," I explained.

"Okay…" she said, confused.

"What I'm saying is that, even though you didn't sign the license, I did. So, we're married," I mumbled.

"Like, really married?" she asked.

I nodded. "Really. You are now Isabella Marie Cullen."

That really does sound good.

She bit her lip and looked down. "Okay."

"Okay? Just okay?" I questioned.

She nodded, looking up at me.

"You're not mad?" I clarified.

"I'm not mad. I am sorry that you have to be stuck married to me though," she whispered sadly.

I kneeled down in front of her and cupped her beautiful face in my hands.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm not "stuck" married to you. I didn't have to sign the marriage license. I chose to," I said.

"Why did you?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to," I said vaguely.

She looked as if she was going to say something else but decided otherwise and just nodded slightly.

"So, now what?" she asked.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen," I said, smiling when she blushed. "We need to go and buy you clothes and girly products."

"Is that safe?" she questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, we'll be going out of town."

"We?" she wondered.

"You and I," I smiled.

"Okay," she replied.

"Would you like to meet everyone now or after we get back?" I asked her.

"Um, after? I'd like to make myself more presentable before I meet them. If that's okay," she said.

"Of course it's okay. I think you look perfect but if that's what you want, then of course," I said.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked down. "When will we leave?"

"Right now if that's okay with you. We'll get lunch on the way," I suggested.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Seattle," I told her.

She nodded.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I said.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, looking worried.

"I'm just going to tell everybody our plans, baby girl. I'll be right back," I promised.

She nodded, blushing lightly again.

I quickly ran downstairs and explained our plans to my parents, seeing as everyone else had already returned to their own houses.

"Alright, precious. We're good to go," I smiled when I got back to my room.

She got up off the bed and walked over to me, grabbing my outstretched hand. I linked our fingers together and lead her out of the house and to my car. I opened her door for her and helped her in before going around to my side.

"This is a very nice care," she observed.

I chuckled. "It sure is. You'll have to drive it around once you get your license."

Her head snapped up. "You'd let me drive your car?"

"Of course, what's mine is yours," I told her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No need to thank me, baby girl," I smiled.

"So what are we buying?" she asked.

"Whatever you want or need," I said.

"You don't have to buy me anything," she protested.

"Bella," I started. "I know that you need a new wardrobe. My dad can attest to that. don't argue with me because it will get you nowhere."

She turned her head the other way and sniffled.

"Are you crying?" I asked, horrified at the thought that I had upset her.

She shook her head but didn't answer.

I pulled the car over before speaking again. "Bella, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh but I know you need things and I don't want you to be denied of anything."

She sniffled again. "It's embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing, baby girl?" I asked, grabbing her tiny hand in mine.

"The fact that you have a mansion and drive a nice fancy car and I don't even have any decent clothes!" she pouted.

"Sweetheart, it's not embarrassing. You were neglected, that's not your fault," I told her.

She finally looked up at me. "You believe that?"

I smiled, wiping her tears away. "Yeah, I believe that."

"Okay," she nodded.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead before getting back on the road. The drive there was spent talking and I even managed to make my little Bella giggle.

_I would do anything to hear that giggle. _

By the time we pulled up at the Seattle mall, I was sure my stomach was going to eat Bella.

"Are you hungry?" I asked after I parked the car.

"Starving," she admitted.

I smiled. "Good. Me too."

I got out of the car, rushing over to open her door, and helped her out. I kept her hand in mine, reveling in the feeling, and led her inside and towards the food court.

"What are hungry for?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want?" she replied.

"Whatever you're hungry for," I smiled.

She smiled back softly before looking around and hesitantly pointing towards a Chinese place.

"Oh, I was hoping you would pick that place," I laughed.

"What if I hadn't?" she wondered.

"Nothing. I would have just eaten where you picked," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I confirmed.

We headed over and ordered our food before I paid. Luckily they were fast and we didn't have to wait too long.

"Thank you for lunch, Edward," Bella said softly.

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for having lunch with me. Now, where to first?" I asked her.

"Ummmm," she said, looking overwhelmed.

I smiled. "Let's start over there."

I pointed to a girly looking store and we headed over there.

"How can I help you?" a saleslady asked.

She was heavily made up and smelled of hairspray. I pulled Bella closer to me and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Your sister is so cute," the lady said.

I internally rolled my eyes.

"She's my wife and we need to get her some clothes," I said firmly.

"W-wife?" she stuttered.

I nodded, pulling Bella closer to me. "That's what I said. Now, can you help us or do I need to find someone else?"

Her eyes widened and she blinked. "N-no. I can help you. What are you looking for?"

"Anything she wants," I informed her.

She nodded and she pointed us towards a starting point.

"Alright, precious. Pick up anything you want," I smiled.

"You sure?" she asked.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Of course I'm sure."

We quickly had our arms full of pretty clothes for her.

"Would you like to try this stuff on?" I asked.

She nodded.

I led her over to the dressing rooms and helped her hang up all her clothes before leaving the room.

She grabbed my arm. "Don't go anywhere. Please?"

I reached up and stroked her cheek. "I'll stand right outside the door."

"Thank you," she whispered before closing the door.

I waited patiently outside the door like I said I would. About 15 minutes later, she opened the door.

"So?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "I like it all."

I smiled, stepping forward to grab the clothes. "Good. I'm glad. Let's go check out."

"Wait," she said. "Are you going to buy all of it? Shouldn't I put some things back?"

"Of course you're not putting anything back. You liked all of it so I'm going to buy all of it for you," I said.

"But," she started.

"No buts," I interrupted.

She pouted but followed me to the check out counter anyway. The total came out to be just under $1,000 and I didn't even blink as I handed over my credit card.

"Edward," Bella hissed when we left the store.

"What?" I asked.

"You just spent almost $1,000 on clothes!" she exclaimed.

"Clothes for you, that you desperately needed," I pointed out.

"But still," she said.

"No, Bella," I interrupted, again. "You need them. I paid for them and now they're yours."

"I'm sorry. I'm being ungrateful," she whispered, eyes tearing up.

I set our bags down and pulled her close.

"No, baby girl. You're not being ungrateful. I know it seems like a lot of money, but it's not to my family, our family now, okay? So let me spoil you," I whispered into her hair.

I felt her little arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Okay. Thank you, Edward," she said softly.

I kissed her cheek. "You're very welcome. Now, where to next?"

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**How did Bella take the marriage? Why do you think she handled it the way she did?**

**Leave me your thoughts!**

**Please please review! I feel like I'm getting less and less reviews each chapter and that kind of hurts. :/**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**So, sorry this is so late. I have been so swapped with school work the last few weeks. The semester is coming to an end so all the teachers are in a rush to fit everything in. Hopefully you will all be happy with this chapter! It's a special one!**

* * *

I liked it here at the Cullen house.

It was warm and cozy and nice.

And the food!

I could eat whenever (and whatever) I wanted.

I've never had that luxury before, but I loved it.

And then there's _Edward. _

I sighed inwardly at the thought of him. He was so perfect and so, so handsome. I remember the first time I saw him back at the Dwyers house, I was so scared of him. He was big, like 6'3", and weighed a good 200 pounds, which was huge compared to my 5'2", 110 pound body. But as soon as I heard his gentle voice, I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

And I was right.

In the two weeks that I'd been here, I've come to learn that Edward is the sweetest person I've ever known.

And he was my husband!

Yeah, I still couldn't believe that.

When he first told me, I thought for sure it was a joke. There was no way that we were married, but when we got back from shopping, I asked to see the license and sure enough, we are married. And when he asked if I wanted to sign the license, I said no.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, even though you won't have the rights for another two years, you can still sign the license and when you turn eighteen you will gain the right to divorce me," he said, looking a little nervous._

_I bit my lip, thinking it over. I already didn't want to lose him and I can't imagine that changing in two years, or ever. _

_I looked back up at Edward. _

"_No, I don't want to sign it," I said simply. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. _

_I nodded. _

_He let out a breath and nodded. "Okay."_

I never did understand that look in his eye.

The _real _reason I didn't sign that paper was because I love Edward.

I was _in _love with Edward.

But he doesn't know that, and probably never will. I'm not sure how he feels about me but I don't think he feels the same as I do about him.

I sighed once again, only this time it was out loud.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I whispered.

"You sure?" she pressed.

I nodded before remembering Rose had a hot curling iron next to my head.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly.

"No, you're fine," she assured me.

Today was my birthday and, against my arguments, the Cullens are deciding to celebrate it. I fought and fought but they wouldn't budge. Or more specifically-Edward wouldn't budge.

"You know Bella, if something's bothering you, we're here," Alice said. "That's what sisters are for."

And I knew that, they had told me the same thing many times before, but I was nervous about bringing Edward up with them. He _was_ their brother after all.

"It's nothing," I told them.

I heard them both sigh before Rose set the curling iron down. She crouched down in front of me while Alice took a seat next to me.

"Listen, I know we've only known you for a few weeks but we love you, Bella. We are your big sisters and if you have something you need to talk about, we're here and we _want_ to help you," Rose said.

I took a deep breath, thinking over what I wanted to say.

"It's Edward," I finally whispered, my words barely audible.

Alice obviously heard me because she let out a loud squeal and clapped her hands.

"I knew it! This is wonderful!" she squealed.

"Alice!" Rose barked.

Alice stopped and looked at Rose for a moment before her eyes widened and she sat back down.

"You like Edward?" Rose asked, smiling.

I nodded slightly.

"Is there more?" she asked, smirking.

"I love him," I whispered.

Rose's face lit up with a smile before going neutral again.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Things aren't always as they seem," she said vaguely and Alice let out another squeal.

Rose went back to my hair while Alice started on my make up. I, on the other hand, drifted into my thoughts, thinking back to when I first met the Cullen family.

_Flashback_

"_Alright, baby girl, we're home," Edward said softly. _

_I flushed once again at the term of endearment. It gave me goose bumps each time I heard it. _

"_Okay," I responded. _

"_Are you ready to meet everyone?" he asked. _

_I let out a deep breath. "Yeah."_

"_You don't have to if you're not ready," he reminded me gently._

_I nodded. "I know. I'm ready."_

_He looked at me for a minute before nodding. _

_I waited for him to come and open my door, as I had learned earlier that he preferred to open my doors for me. _

_He gently took my hand and pulled me up and out of the car. _

"_What about all the stuff?" I asked, grimacing at all the money he had spent on me. _

"_Sweetheart, don't worry about it. I'll come and get it later," he said. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked, looking up at him. _

"_Of course," he said, leaning down to kiss my forehead, making me blush once again. _

_He led the way back up to the giant house before stopping in front of the door. _

"_Just relax. I can feel how tense you are. Everyone will love you," he cooed. _

_I nodded slightly. "Okay."_

_He flashed me a crooked smile before opening the door. _

_I could hear people moving about in the living room and I figured that was the Cullens. _

"_Come on, they're all anxious to meet you," Edward whispered in my ear. _

_I tightened my grip on his hand and followed him to the living room. _

_The first couple I saw I knew were Edward's parents, as I saw Carlisle there. The next couple consisted of a very beautiful model looking blonde woman, and an extremely large man. I would have been a little scared of him if it weren't for his smile and dimples. The last couple was a blonde man who looked about Edward's age, and a small pixie looking girl. _

"_Bella these are my parents, obviously, Carlisle and Esme," Edward said, pointing to his parents. _

"_It is so nice to meet you dear," Esme said, smiling. _

"_It's nice to see you again, Bella. We're very glad to have you here," Carlisle said. _

"_Thank you," I said quietly, though politely. _

_Edward then turned us toward the model and the big man. _

"_The overly large man is my brother Emmett, and next to him is his lovely wife, Rosalie," Edward introduced. _

"_Baby Bell!" Emmett boomed, startling me a little. _

_Rosalie turned and glared at him. "Don't scare her, you big oof."_

"_Sorry," he chuckled. "I'm glad you're here."_

"_Thank you," I said once again. _

"_It's nice to meet you, Bella," Rosalie said. "And you can call me Rose."_

"_Okay. Thank you, Rose," I said, smiling slightly. _

_We finally turned towards the last couple. _

"_The overly excited pixie is my sister, Alice, and the southern cowboy is her fiancé, Jasper," Edward said. _

_One second I was looking at them, and the next second Alice is hugging the crap out of me. _

"_Bella! It's sooooooooo good to meet you!" Alice squealed. _

"_Alice!" Edward snapped. "Get off of her."_

_She did, though reluctantly, get off of me. She smiled at me once more before going back over to Jasper. _

_Jasper smiled at Alice before standing up and walking over to me. _

"_It's good to meet you, Darlin'," he said, picking up my hand and kissing the back of it. _

"_It's good to meet you, too," I replied, blushing as always. _

The rest is history, I guess. I had been really tired from our shopping trip. We had spent all day in Seattle and Edward said the effects of the medicine were still wearing off, so I was likely to be tired.

And now here we are, getting ready for my birthday celebration.

"Alright, Bella. You're all done and you look beautiful," Alice said.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"She's right, you look wonderful. Now, go find your husband while we get ready for dinner," Rose said.

_Husband_. The word still made me jittery.

I walked out to the bedroom and saw Edward slipping on the jacket to his suit. He heard me come out and whirled around towards me.

"Baby girl," he started, already making me blush. "You look so beautiful."

My blush deepened. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're so welcome, sweetheart," he said.

"You look very handsome, Edward," I said, blushing at my boldness.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Why, thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, looking down.

"Are you ready? You and I will be driving separate," he explained.

I nodded. "Okay, yeah I'm ready."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, linking our fingers together, before he led us downstairs and out the door towards his car.

"Now that you're 16, we can get your drivers license and you can drive my baby," he said, running his hands over the dash.

"You'd still let me drive you car?" I asked.

He looked over at me as he put the car in drive. "Of course. Do you not want to?"

"No, I do," I answered.

"Then what's wrong?" he wondered.

Something I've learned that Edward is extremely perceptive, and he always knows when something is bothering me.

"I just don't want something to happen to the car and you be mad at me," I whispered, feeling tears coming on.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, Bella. It's alright. I've never been upset with you, and I can guarantee I never will be. You mean so much more to me that this car, okay baby girl? So much more," he said, reaching over and grabbing my hand.

I nodded but didn't say anything.

"We should be at the restaurant in a bout 20 minutes. Are you hungry?" he asked.

I nodded. "Very."

"Good," he grinned.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"La Bella Italia," he smiled.

"Is it good?" I blushed.

"Oh, it's so good," Edward said, glancing over at me.

I felt something in the pit of my belly at the sound of his voice and blushed again.

A few minutes later we pulled up at the restaurant.

"Here we are," Edward said.

He got out and came over, opening my door for me and helping me out.

I linked our fingers together and Edward led the way into the restaurant. I don't know how, but his family beat us there.

"Bella dear! You look gorgeous," Esme gushed.

I blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," I repeated.

"Well, let's eat. I'm starving," Emmett boomed.

"Emmett! You didn't even wish Bella a happy birthday!" Esme chastised.

"Happy birthday, Baby Bell," he said sheepishly.

We all laughed before a host led us over to a table. I sat next to Edward, which I was glad about, Alice sat to my left.

A waitress, a very pretty one at that, came over with menus.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked, asking only Edward.

"Um," he started, looking uncomfortable. "Water is just fine."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she purred.

"Yes," he said curtly.

"And for your sister, here?" she said, looking at me.

"She's my wife and you can ask her yourself," he said, sounding upset.

"Wife?" she spluttered.

"That's what I said. Now can you take our drink orders, or do I need to get a new waiter?" he asked.

"No, no, I'm sorry, Sir. What can I get you ma'am?" she asked, finally looking at me.

"Water," I said shyly.

"Are you sure, baby girl? You can have anything you want," Edward said, leaning over to whisper in my ear.

I smiled at him. "Water's fine."

The rest of the family ordered their drinks and we looked through the menus.

Dinner was great. I was really starting to feel like I belonged with this family.

"Well, baby girl. Why don't we go upstairs? I have to give you my present," Edward said, looking nervous.

"What about everyone else?" I asked.

"We'll see them in the morning. I want you all to myself tonight," he explained.

I blushed. "Alright."

He got out and cam over to my side, helping me out like usual. We walked hand in hand up to the bedroom. I noticed that with each step, Edward grew more tense and nervous.

"Edward? You okay?" I asked, after he had opened the door.

He looked over at me. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just stay here for a second, okay?"

I nodded and he darted our of the room, coming back within a few seconds. He walked over to me, helped me stand up and then….

He got down on one knee.

My breath hitched.

"Bella, my baby girl, I have loved you since the moment I first saw you in the Dwyer's house. You were so beautiful to me, and you've captivated me ever since. I know we're technically already married, and you might feel the same yet, but I know one day you will. So, Bella, will you marry me and be my wife for real?"

I'm pretty sure I forgot to breathe, but after 10 seconds I took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of him.

"You're wrong. I won't feel the same as you do one day," I whispered.

He face fell and he opened his mouth but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"You're wrong because I already do feel the same," I whispered, a tear falling from my eye.

He stared at me hard for a second. "You feel the same?"

I nodded, smiling.

He let out a breath, smiling from ear to ear. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened the lid and I gasped.

The ring was beautiful, obviously, I would be happy with anything. There was a huge center diamond, shaped in a cushion cut, with many surrounding diamonds around on the band.

"Oh, Edward," I said.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I looked in his eyes. "It's perfect."

He laughed softly and picked up my hand. "I'm glad."

He kissed my left ring finger before sliding the ring one.

"Perfect fit," he whispered.

I nodded.

"I got a ring for myself also. I want everyone to know I'm yours just as your mine," he smiled, pulling out a second black box.

"You can do the honors," he said, handing me the box.

I did just that, opening the box and pulling the silver band out. I picked up his left ring finger, kissing his just as he had kissed mine, and then slipped the ring on.

I looked back up in his eyes and noticed a change in his. He brought his hands up to cup my face and I swallowed hard, knowing what was coming next.

"Baby girl, can I kiss you?" he whispered.

I took in a shaky breath and nodded.

He smiling slightly before leaning in a capturing my lips in the best kiss ever.

_Okay, so it was my only kiss, but it was still the best. _

I gasped as I felt his lips against mine for the first time. It was heaven, pure heaven, and I knew I was already addicted.

He pulled back after a minute, leaving us both gasping for breath.

"I love you," he said against my lips.

"I love you, Edward," I said just before he caught my lips in another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Please please review! I have been getting less and less reviews each chapter and it's very discouraging. I feel like I'm losing a lot of readers when I get so very few reviews. It doesn't have to be a long, detailed, review, I just want a little something to let me know if you're liking what you're reading!**

**So please review!**

**Leave me some love! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here, mistakes are mine!**

**Yes, this is real. You are not seeing things. This IS an update! *gasps* **

**I know, I know, it's been forrrrrever, and for that I apologize. School got reallllll hectic around Christmas time and then I was in Florida for a dance trip over Christmas break. (The Capital One Bowl for those of you who know what that is) and I did not have ANY time to write. But, have no fear, I am back and that means our weekly updates are back too! Yay! Anyway, here's chapter 8, I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

"I love this," she whispered.

I smiled, glancing down to where she had her head laying on my chest. "What?"

"This. Us. Laying here together. I've dreamt about it since I got here," she explained, before blushing and looking away.

I scoot down until we are nose to nose.

"Hey," I whispered. "Don't be embarrassed. I've dreamt about this, too. Way before you were even here."

"Yeah?" she asks shyly.

I nod before bringing my lips to hers. She hums and brings her hands to my hair just as I slide mine over her waist and down to her hips. We break apart when we need air and I kiss my way down her neck.

"I love you," I whisper into her neck.

"I love you," she answers.

I look back into her eyes before kissing her soft lips once more. I pull her back to me and she rests her head on my chest once again.

"Edward?" she whispers after a few minutes.

"Yeah, baby girl?" I answer.

"Can we go slow?" she asked. "With our physical relationship?"

I pull back so I can see her. "Of course. There's no rush."

"Are you sure? I mean, you're 30, there's got to be some ex-girlfriends out there. You have to miss the _intimacy_, right?" she whispered.

Well, I guess now's the time to tell her _all _about my _experience_.

"Well, here's the thing," I started. I sat up in the bed, pulling Bella with me.

"What? Is it bad?" she asked.

"No, not at all," I assure her.

_Deep breath_

"I've never had a girlfriend before," I admit.

Her eyes widen as a sad look comes across her face. "So, what? You just slept with women?"

"No, Bella! Baby girl, no. what I'm trying to say is that I've never _been_ with a woman before," I confessed.

"So, you've never…" she trailed off, hope returning to her features.

"I've never had sex," I finish for her.

"Really?" she asks.

I lean back against the pillows and pull her over to straddle me.

"Really," I said. "The only experience I have is with you."

Her eyes widen once again. "Just me?"

I nod.

"But, how? Why?" she wondered.

"Mom raised us to wait, for everything and anything. I never found anyone I wanted to share anything intimate with, even just a kiss. So, I waited. And then I found you, and everything changed," I smiled.

Her beautiful blush covered her features. "Thank you for waiting."

I chuckled. "I'm glad I waited, too."

She leaned forward, snuggling into me and rested her head on my chest.

"Edward?" she mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean we're going to sleep in the same bed now?" she asked.

"Yes, baby girl. This means we're sleeping in the same bed now," I answered

"Good," she muttered.

I chuckled and brought my hands up to rub her delicate back.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed?" I suggested.

She looked up at me with sleepy eyes. "Okay."

I kissed her forehead and she smiled at me before getting off my lap and heading into _our_ bathroom. She came back a few minutes later in a pair of little shorts and a light blue v-neck shirt. She blushed when she saw me looking.

"You look beautiful, baby girl," I smiled.

Her blush deepened. "Thank you, Edward."

I got up off the bed and leaned down to kiss her. She sighed and brought her hands up and around my neck while my hands found their way to her hips and lifted her slightly. I may have had my first kiss only a few hours ago, but I knew Bella is the best kisser in the world.

"I love you," I whispered against her soft lips.

She melted against me. "I love you, too."

I set her down and kissed her once more.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I said.

I went into the bathroom and slipped out of my clothes and pulled on some sleep pants, foregoing the shirt. I shut the light off and went back into the room. I slipped into bed with Bella and she immediately crawled on top of me, snuggling into my body.

I chuckled and brought my hands up to cover her waist. "Comfortable, little one?"

"Very," she mumbled against my chest.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered against her hair.

"Mmm, Edward. I love you, so much," she answered.

I settled into my pillows and drifted off to sleep.

It seems that Bella is a sound sleeper, like myself. I woke up and saw that we were in the same position as when we had fallen asleep. Bella was still curled up on top of me, and last night that wasn't much of a problem. This morning however, it kind of was. Well, my throbbing erection posed a problem. I had become intimately closer to my right hand ever since Bella arrived here, and normally I would just hop into the shower and take care of it, but I didn't really want to wake Bella. As if she were reading my mind, she shifted on top of me, eliciting a groan from me.

"Edward?" she said groggily, moving once again.

I let out another groan. "Yes, baby?"

She looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, holding back yet another groan at her innocent question. "Nothing."

She scooted up so she was straddling me, making me groan again. She looked at me strangely before her eyes widened and her face flushed.

"Oh," she breathed. "I'm sorry."

I chuckled, gently scooting her off my lap. "It's not your fault. You're just too desirable for your own good."

She bit her lip, her eyes shifting down to my erection. I saw the desire in her eyes, which made me groan again.

"Alright, I'll be back," I said, before heading to the bathroom to take care of my problem.

**BPOV**

So, here I sit. Alone and turned on. I know I said I wanted to take our physical relationship slow, but right now, slow is the last thing on my mind. I had never seen a male's _privates_ before, but I really wanted to see Edward's. I didn't know much, but from the look of it, Edward was definitely _above_ average.

I sighed, trying to calm myself down and instead thought of last night. I could still hardly believe that Edward is _in _love with me. I have dreamt about last night since I got here, and last night, it all came true.

Plus, last night was the best sleep I've ever had. The. Best. Ever. And I still couldn't believe he was all mine. I smiled, looking down and admiring my beautiful ring. It was perfect.

_And probably expensive_, I thought.

I shook my head. I hated when Edward spent an obscene amount of money on me. Edward had told me time and time again that he had way too much money, but it still didn't sit right with me.

"What are you smiling about over there?"

I looked up and smiled wider when I saw Edward coming back into our room.

"My ring," I replied honestly.

His own smiled widened. "Yeah? You like it?"

"I love it," I smiled.

He walked over to me. "Good."

He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

"You should probably go get ready. My family has been waiting since last night to give you your presents," he said.

I grimaced.

"Still not fond of presents, I see," Edward smirked.

I shook my head.

"Well, get used to it, baby girl. We are a family who _loves_ to give presents, and lots of them," he said.

"Yay," I grumbled.

He chuckled. "Come on, sweet girl."

I took the hand he offered me and got off the bed. He pulled me tight against his body and stroked my cheek.

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled. "The feeling is beyond mutual, Bella."

He kissed my forehead and I went into the bathroom to get ready. About thirty minutes later, I had showered, gotten dressed, and was so not ready to go downstairs. I reluctantly left the bathroom and headed back to the bedroom. Edward was sitting on the bed and smiled happily when he saw me.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said, standing up and walking over to me.

I blushed, as I always did when Edward complimented me. "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered.

"Bella, at least try and be happy," he sighed.

I bit my lip, looking down at my feet. "I'm sorry."

Edward sighed again and I felt his finger under my chin. I let out a breath of relief when I saw his gentle smile.

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad, Bella. I just want you to enjoy these gifts. You deserve everything and more," he explained.

"I know, but I'm still sorry. I should be grateful for everything you and your family have done for me, and I am. I just hope you know that," I said.

He smiled and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead. "I know you're grateful. I know you are. You don't have to explain anything to me. Just please enjoy this."

I nodded. "Okay. I promise."

He tilted my chin up and leaned down, giving me a soft kiss. "Good. Now, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so!**

**Please please review! I don't write in order to get your reviews, but they are extremely encouraging and they help me when I'm having a writers block problem or just a bad day. **

**I have decided that I want to get to know my readers better, so after each chapter, there will be a question at the bottom(if I remember, haha) of the authors note, and I want you all to answer it in a review! So, the first question is…..**

**What is the best birthday present you have ever received? **

**I will answer this question in the next chapter! **

**So, without further ado, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**So glad so many of you are enjoying this! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I linked my fingers with Bella and led her down the stairs. I hoped that she would at least _try _to enjoy this, since I knew it had been so long since she last celebrated her birthday with people who actually cared.

I smiled when we entered the living room and saw the decorations and presents our family had set up. I felt Bella's hand tighten in mine and I looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "This is just too much."

"No it's not," I heard Rose say. I looked up and saw her walking towards us with a stern look on her face.

"This is not too much, and you are going to enjoy every second of it, you understand me?" she said.

Bella nodded, looking a little scared.

"Good. Then come on you two. We've been waiting for a long time to give you your presents," Rose instructed.

We followed her further into the living room and saw the rest of the family waiting with happy smiles on their faces.

"So, did you two hook up or what?" Emmett blurted, waggling his eyebrows at us.

Bella's face turned red and she turned to bury her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and glared at Emmett.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, we did not _hook up_," I glared.

Rose leaned over and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Emmett asked.

"For being so insensitive," Rose fired back.

"Sorry," Emmett muttered.

"It's okay," Bella whispered.

"Anyway, are you two hungry?" Mom asked, glaring at Emmett.

"I am," I answered before looking down at Bella. "Are you?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Well, breakfast is in the kitchen, help yourselves," Mom smiled.

Bella and I walked into the kitchen and I helped her into her seat.

"What would you like, baby?" I asked, looking at all the food Mom had cooked.

"Umm," she mumbled, looking at all the food. "Pancakes, eggs, and toast."

I nodded and quickly filled her plate and handed it to her. "Orange juice?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Edward."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "No problem."

I filled my plate up and then took a seat next to Bella.

"I'm sorry about Emmett, he doesn't know when to shut up," I said.

She blushed softly. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know it's just Emmett."

"Yeah, I guess you'll have to get used to that," I smiled.

"Is he always like that?" she asked, smiling.

I sighed. "Yes, pretty much."

"Oh boy," she sighed.

We finished our breakfast and then headed back into the living room.

"All full?" Dad asked.

I nodded.

"Oh, good. Let's get started," Mom said happily.

I saw Bella grimace and I held back a smile. I led her over to the loveseat and sat down next to her.

"Okay, we're ready," I smiled.

"Your Dad and I will start," Mom said, grabbing an envelope off the coffee table and handing it to Bella.

She opened it and pulled out two pieces of paper and I heard her gasp.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A drivers license….and a trust fund," she whispered.

"Wow," I said, even though I already knew about both.

"It's too much," she said, looking at my parents.

"Of course not. All our children have trust funds, and now so do you," Dad said, smiling.

"We were going to buy your car also, but decided you should be able to pick out your own car. So, you and Edward will go later today and choose your car," Mom informed us.

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no. _That_ is way too much."

"Nonsense. We bought all our children their first car and we will do the same for you," Mom said.

Bella's eyes began to water and her bottom lip quivered.

"Thank you, so much," she whispered as she got up and hugged both Mom and Dad.

"You're so welcome, sweetheart," Mom said.

"You deserve all of this, Bella," Dad said.

Bella wiped her eyes before walking back over and sitting down next to me.

"Us next!" Alice announced.

She jumped up off the couch and handed Bella another envelope. Bella opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A full day at the spa," she smiled.

"Thank you," she said, smiling towards Alice Jasper.

"You're welcome, Darlin'," Jasper smiled.

"Yes, you're welcome. I wanted to buy you some clothes, but _Edward _already bought you like three new wardrobes," Alice laughed.

"Thank you both. I can't wait to use it," Bella said happily

"And last but most definitely not least, us," Rose said.

Emmett hopped up off the couch and grabbed a box and set it down in front of Bella.

"Happy Birthday, Baby Bell," he said before heading back to the couch.

Bella unwrapped the box and opened it, and once again tears sprang to her eyes. I leaned over and saw that Rose and Emmett had bought her favorite books, all first edition.

"Oh," Bella whispered. "This is too much. Way too much."

"No, Bella, it's not too much. You deserve everything you've received this morning," Rose insisted.

Bella looked at both of them with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Rose came over and gave Bella a hug. "You're very welcome, Bella. You're my new sister.'

I wiped Bella's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"You okay?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm perfect."

"Yes you are," I smiled.

Her cheeks flushed and she smiled, looking down.

"Okay, well Bella, you and Edward are going to go to Seattle and pick out your car and when you get back, we'll have a big family dinner. Homemade of course," Mom said.

"Thank you guys, so much. You really didn't have to do this, but thank you," Bella said.

After Bella hugged everyone about ten more times, her and I headed out to my car.

"Hey, Edward," she said, looking far too innocent.

"Yes, baby girl?" I replied cautiously.

"Can I drive?" she asked pouting.

She does have a license now I reminded myself.

"Alright, but please be careful," I stressed.

She smiled widely and grabbed the keys. "Of course. Thank you!"

I hopped in the passenger seat and directed her where to go.

"After dinner tonight I have a surprise for you," I said.

She looked over at me before returning her eyes to the road. "What is it?"

"That would ruin the surprise if I told you, now wouldn't it?" I smirked.

"Edward, what did you do?" she asked.

"You'll see tonight," I replied.

"If it's not until tonight, then why did you tell me now?" she wondered.

"So you know it's coming. You can prepare yourself for another surprise," I said.

"Yay," she grumbled.

"Why do you dislike your birthday so much?" I wondered.

She bit her lip and shrugged. "I don't know."

I put my hand on her thigh and squeezed lightly. "Yes you do. Come on, tell me. You can tell me anything. You know that."

She nodded and let out a deep breath. "Yeah I know. It's just hard."

I rubbed her leg. "Tell me."

"You're distracting me," she said, looking down at my hand on her thigh.

I smiled and slid my hand to her knee.

"Tell me," I repeated.

She sighed. "I haven't had a good birthday since I was eight."

"The last birthday you had with your dad," I guessed.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I wish I could bring him back for you," I said, rubbing her knee.

She smiled at me. "I know you do. Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for you, Bella," I smiled.

The rest of the ride was quiet and I knew Bella was thinking so I gave her her space.

"You ready?" I asked after we had pulled up at the car dealership.

She took the keys and handed them to me and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**What's Edward's surprise for Bella? What kind of car will she get?**

**I'm so glad so many of you answered last weeks question about your favorite birthday present. I would have to say mine is, well there's two because I couldn't decide, my laptop and my iphone! I love them both!**

**This week's question is: What is your dream car?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let's beat 200 reviews this time! And don't forget to answer the questions up top about the chapter! See you next week!**


End file.
